Más Allá de la Muerte
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: -Por que, más allá de la muerte te amaré Lily, lo juro-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a JK

Más allá de la muerte

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca, iba hablando con ella misma, tal vez repasando todo lo que debía estudiar ya que en unos meses serian los TIMO y necesitaba estar preparada.  
>-Debo crear un horario- suspiró Lily Evans cuando estaba por entrar a la biblioteca.<br>-Sabes que no es necesario pelirroja-la sorprendió una voz a su espalda- puedes verme en el momento que quieras.-El morocho le guiñó un ojo e ingresó a la biblioteca coreado por la risa de Sirius Black.  
>-Potter….-dijo Lily entre dientes mientras se dirigía a algún lugar muy apartado de esos dos, en específico un lugar al lado de la ventana donde un chico de la casa Ravenclaw y una rosa roja la esperaban.<p>

*******************************************************************************************************  
>-Yo creo que esta vez, si la perdí Canuto- dijo Cornamenta ya harto de tener que ver a Lily y Alexander (el chico de Ravenclaw) tomándose de la mano y riendo.<br>-¿Cuánto es ya?-dijo Sirius sin siquiera despegar la vista del libro que leía,-tres meses…Tienes que superarlo James.  
>-SUPERARLO-gritó Potter ganándose una fea mirada de la señora Prince, le sonrió-¿estás loco o que te pasa? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el que me conoce como la palma de su mano y no me piensas apoyar!-Gritó James más indignado que antes<br>-Señor Potter segunda vez y créame no llegaré a una tercera con usted aquí-amenazó la bibliotecaria.  
>-Lo lamento señorita Prince-dijo él<br>-Exactamente por eso lo digo James-le dijo Canuto atrayendo de nuevo la atención de James que se había perdido en la risa que Lily compartía con "el descerebrado" (como lo llamaba él) de su novio.-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y no quiero verte sufrir más por algo que ya nunca va a pasar… –enseguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando Cornamenta lo miró con sus ojos aguados, suspiró-…si no armas un plan para conquistarla.  
>-¡ESO ES TODO! ¡NUNCA DUDÉ QUE CONTARÍA CONTIGO!<br>-¡SEÑOR POTTER! ¡DEJE DE GRITAR EN MI BIBLIOTECA!-todos habían regresado a ver a Irma Prince y ahora ella estaba sonrojada.  
>-No se preocupe, me retiro- dijo el morocho jalando de su amigo hacia la puerta.<p>

*******************************************************************************************************  
>-Es un idiota-masculló la pelirroja entre dientes-cómo se le ocurre gritar en la biblioteca.<br>-Lily déjalo quieres, no te importa lo que haga ¿o si?-dijo él  
>-Por supuesto que no, te tengo a ti-dijo ella y le plantó un beso en la boca, curiosamente se encontró pensando en cómo sería besar a James Potter.<p>

******************************************************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

James caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha…Hace al menos cinco horas que había abandonado la biblioteca y hace menos de dos había dejado a un muy "bien portado" canuto sentado en la Sala Común; sin saber porque su corazón le indicaba que necesitaba estar solo y desahogarse un rato, nunca había estado tan celoso de algún chico que compartiera con su pelirroja Lily, después de la amistad que la chica había tenido con Severus Snape. Seguía pensando en sus cosas cuándo escuchó sollozar a alguien…Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió directo hacia la persona y su corazón en dos segundos se encogió….

Lily Evans estaba acurrucada contra un árbol con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara escondida en las mismas. El morocho se acercó con cuidado y cuándo ella volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante, descubrió en ella una marca roja en la mejilla derecha…Inmediatamente la ira llenó su cuerpo:

-Evans…¿Qué te sucedió?-James habló como pudo tratando de dejar de lado todo…Antes de responder la pelirroja se hechó a sus brazos desesperada susurrando "_lo siento".-_Pero…Lily, cálmate y cuéntame que pasó.-

-E-Él…Lo descubrió James…Lo descubrió…-

-Descubrir qué Lily ¿QUÉ?-el estaba cada vez más desesperado

-Esto…-Lily sacó una pequeña nota…Vieja por el tiempo y casi casi destrozada, sin embargo se leía claramente:

"_No sé quién te hizo llorar pelirroja, pero estoy seguro de que no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas…Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras…Te quiere…  
>JP"<em>

James tenía cada vez los ojos más abiertos…

-Es-Esto te lo di yo…Hace como un año ¿verdad?, cuándo te enojaste con Snape-la pelirroja aunque sonrosada asintió

-Fue lo más tierno que me diste en toda la vida y, por fin no noté ninguna nota de arrogancia en eso…Lo guardo para la suerte…Pero él lo descubrió James…-

-¿Quién?-

-Alexander…-

-¿Él te hizo esto?-El morocho señaló su mejilla y Lily asintió-¡¿Y POR QUÉ LO PERMITISTE?-

-¡PORQUE NO LO VI VENIR IMBÉCIL!-Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja para gritar

-Haber, cálmate…¿Por qué, después de todo le importa tanto una pequeña nota de hace como una año?-El chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no salir a partirle la cara al estúpido ese que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su chica…Pero cómo él dice, existen las bromas al estilo merodeador para remediar asuntos así

-Porque…Según él, estoy enamorada de ti…Dice que es la única explicación que le encuentra a que me preocupe tanto por ti…-

-¿Te preocupas por mí?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!...Si lo hago, lo hago por Remus-

-Ahhh…-el morocho parecía desilusionado y bajó la mirada

-Oye, Potter, n-no es lo que quise decir…-

-¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?-

-Qué lo que a Alexander le preocupa es que esté enamorada de ti…-dijo, como siempre, orgullosa la pelirroja, cambiando de tema.

-¿Y le has dado alguna razón para que él piense eso?-James con cada palabra se emocionaba más, sobre todo cuando la pelirroja giró la cabeza y suspiró, a su mente vinieron todas las veces que el morocho le había pedido una cita o que aunque sea que acepte una de las tantas rosas que encontraba siempre en su pupitre…-Lily…-la pelirroja le regresó a ver y le indicó que le estaba escuchando- Sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces pero…-

-No pienso salir contigo Potter…Desubicado, ¿Qué no entiendes que paso por un…?-

-¡LILY!-el pelinegro gritó para llamar su atención-Solo déjame terminar…-ella asintió y él suspiró-…¿Qué sientes por mí, pelirroja?-los ojos de la chica se abrieron al límite y como raro junto a él su corazón empezó a latir muchísimo más rápido a cuándo el chico llegó…Nunca se había esperado es pregunta…Nunca habría querido contestar esa pregunta…_"¿Qué sentía por él?" "¿Qué sentía por él?"…_

*****************************************************************************  
>Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza y les dejo con el suspenso jaja, no se preocupen pronto llegará el siguiente y como es de mis primeras historias es muy cortita así que ya mismito se me acaba.<br>Gracias a todos los que me hayan dejado un review y a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alerta y…También a aquellos anónimos que leen mi historia, gracias y espero que se animen a dejar un review.  
>Sobre todo gracias a Ginevre, por todos tus consejos y aliento…Este cap va en especial para ti, amiga.<br>Un gran abrazo a todos y espero que nos leamos pronto, no olviden dejar su review, aunque no lo crean es muy importante para mi saber que opinan.

"KEEP DREAMING"  
>Scar!<p> 


End file.
